


Regret

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Crawford runs into an old acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

"John Yates, at your service," said the man, with a grandiose bow.  "Lord, how time flies.  It's been at least two years and I could almost think it yesterday!"

"Forgive me, I do not exactly recall - "

Yates gaped at him.  "Good God, man.  Surely you have not forgotten the Mansfield theatricals?  You and that sister of yours were as fine a pair of thespians as I ever saw.  I beg you will not repeat it, but Lady Ravenshaw's Amelia was nothing to Miss Crawford's.  The part might have been made for her!  As for your Frederick, nothing could compare with it.  If only little Miss Price had been more sensible, we might have got through the entire performance.  Well," -he gave a sigh - "that's all long over now."

Henry paused, attempting to see in the thin, mousy, rather ridiculous figure before him the polished, foolish, well-bred Yates he remembered.  He had married Julia, hadn't he? eloped not long after that _other_ foolishness at Twickenham.  For a moment, it was as if he were back at Mansfield - talking easily, companionably, with the sober young rival he never knew he'd had, while the golden-haired Bertram sisters busily gratified his vanity and Fanny drifted among them like a gentle, sensible ghost.

"Mrs Bertram had more sense than the rest of us together," said Henry coolly.

"Well, _I_ do not . . . oh!  You had something of a _tendre_ for the poor thing, didn't you?  Astonishing the way we were all infatuated with each other.  Youthful fever, I expect.  Still, it was quite the drama - _Lovers' Vows_ was nothing to it!  We might have made a fine play."

Henry could just bring himself to smile with his usual insouciance.  "I doubt it would have been a satisfactory one, Mr Yates."


End file.
